Encuentros Lesbicos
by LemonMind
Summary: Bella una lesbiana entra a la universidad encontrandose con Jen,su hermosa profesora.Fic lesbico,un poco de sometimiento,escenas fuertes y Mucho Lemon,No apto para mentes sensibles!
1. Prologo

**CAPITULO 1**

Cuando Bella estaba en la universidad trató de evitar las clases de pre-grado donde había un profesor dando una enorme conferencias a varios cientos de estudiantes, pero las dos únicas vías de contacto que tienen los estudiantes con un instructor se encuentra en "secciones de discusión", dirigido por un asistente de enseñanza a los estudiantes de postgrado . Se encontró que las conferencias pueden ser muy excelente, pero el trato con estudiantes de pos-grado con exceso de trabajo y mal pagados en las secciones de la discusión estuvo llena de peligros. Estos sacaron sus frustraciones en estudiantes de licenciatura, y la calidad de su enseñanza era irregular en el mejor de los casos.

Sin embargo, no fue posible ni siquiera deseable evitar todas las clases, y en el primer semestre del segundo año de Bella, cuando todavía tenia tan sólo de 19 años, cuando se inscribió en Antropología 101. Su sección de discusión fue dirigido por un estudiante de pos-grado de 25 años, quien fue el primer tipo lesbianas que Bella había conocido. No exagera la personalidad de la mujer no llevaba cueros de la motocicleta o la ropa de los hombres ni nada de eso, pero ella tenía el pelo muy corto, no llevaba maquillaje y no hizo ningún secreto de su sexualidad.

Fiel a la experiencia pasada de Bella, esta mujer, cuyo nombre era Jen, no tiene mucha paciencia para los estudiantes de licenciatura en su sección, e incluso tiende a intimidar a aquellos que no siguen la línea, lo que significa que no estaba de acuerdo con cualquiera que sea la interpretación de las lecturas de la semana que Jen estaba promocionando.. Naturalmente, esto siempre significa ver el material a través de la lente del "culto a la raza, clase y género", que fue dogma absoluto con el 97% de la facultad de artes liberales en la universidad estatal. A pesar de que ya era lesbiana y se lo confirmó a sí misma, Bella encuentra este punto de vista unidimensional del mundo trivial y absurdo.

Además de su ortodoxia tediosa, la instructora de Bella era físicamente intimidante. Era grande más de seis pies de alto, pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado: caderas anchas, hombros grandes, piernas fuertes. En una palabra, escultural. Jen era una buena vista, y también, con una cara bonita que su corte de pelo y la falta de maquillaje no podía ocultar. A pesar de que Jen estaba a unos 180 grados opuesto al tipo de mujer que por lo general se encontraba atraída, Bella no podía dejar de preguntarse qué tendencia sexual tendría con tal de Amazon.* (No se a que se refiere con Amazon)

Bella mantuvo un perfil bajo en la clase, un buen desempeño en las pruebas y trabajos (como siempre), por lo que ella tenía un número mínimo de comentarios participativos en los debates, y los que estaban siempre perspicaz y en los puntos. Pensó que su curiosidad ociosa, en su mayoría sobre la elección sexual de Jen la tenia insatisfecha, porque no era lo suficientemente profundo como para motivarla a seguir que ella siga por la búsqueda de cualquier compromiso más amplio con la mujer más allá de lo necesario para la clase

Bella no había contado con el impulso que viene desde el otro lado. Jen debe haber notado Bella miraba de vez en cuando con una curiosidad que va más allá de los patrones de descendencia por línea materna de los indios Yanamamo, u otro material examinado en la clase. Hacia la mitad del semestre, después de una de las dos sesiones a la semana, Jen le preguntó Bella para seguirla su nuevo al cubículo pequeño que le servía de oficina. Ahí, Jen básicamente le preguntó a Bella por una fecha, aunque no lo dijo en esos términos. Ella acaba de invitar a Bella a juntarse a ella en una de las cervecerías populares del campus el viernes a la noche " brewskies de una pareja"

Ahora, Jen no tenía idea de que Bella era lesbiana. A diferencia de ella, Bella no dio ninguna indicación de su preferencia sexual. No sólo no se viste de una manera que era abiertamente *"lesbiana", en comparación con la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase de Bella fue positivamente elegante. Ella era rica, disfrutaron de las cosas, y si bien no en todos los snobs acerca de que no veía razón para no vestirse de un elegante y sencillo, "de muy buen gusto-costura" manera. Los guías espirituales de Bella en cuanto a estilo y apariencia Sharon Stone, Audrey Hepburn y Grace Kelly - no Brittney o Madonna o, Dios no lo quiera, Courtney Love.

No había ganado mucho desde que vive con su tío gay Harry durante cinco años, pero algo que ella había adquirido un sentido del estilo. Bella recordó a su madre diciendo que un tiempo antes de que el accidente automovilístico trágico en el que murió, "Gays propio gusto." Bella había entendido que esto significa que muchos hombres homosexuales estaban altamente sintonizados, y se realizó en cuestiones de moda y estilo, que al igual que numerosos estereotipos sobre grupos particulares, que se celebró un núcleo de verdad. Tío Harry demuestra esto en su propia vida, y aunque ella y se relacionaba poco, una zona en la que se intercambian opiniones y observaciones fue "alta costura" y cómo las "estrellas" vestido y llevado en público. A veces veían "Premios" programas en la televisión, y Bella era se impresionaba por como estaba informado Harry en lo que los participantes de ambos sexos llevaban, que van desde la mordaz condena a la alabanza efusiva. Bella estaba suscrita a un par de revistas de moda, y Harry de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada a través de estos, pasando de más puntos de vista a su sobrina rica.

Estas enseñanzas "pegado", y Bella nunca sintió la necesidad o el deseo de vestir imitando a los despreocupados estudiantes universitarios de clase media estadounidense. Ella era rica y hermosa. A todo eso ella parecia una muñeca por como se veía de bien, y no había razón para que nadie sospechara que la sexualidad de Bella era cualquier cosa menos convencional.

Esa es la manera en que le gustaba. El uso de la sexualidad alternativa no encajaba con la naturaleza profundamente privada de Bella. Además, le gustaba ser una chica, y parecia una. Para ella, tener sexo con una chica fue muy emocionante porque se trataba de dos mujeres sin pedir disculpas y mujeres se unen en una físicacamente y inesperadamente íntimo. Ella no entendía del todo lo de las "marimacho" que el termino se le da a la apariencia física. Por otro lado, Bella se prefiere tomar un papel casi agresivo en sus asuntos, y ella estaba más atraída por las chicas tímidas que podía dominar. Es decir chicas totalmente diferente a Jen. Bella podría fácilmente imaginar que Jen sin embargo rozaba marimacho.

Después de su primer año en el dormitorio de la chica, Bella tiene su propio apartamento, y había decidido experimentar con diferentes estilos de vida. Por lo tanto, cuando Jen le pidió a ella decidió darle una oportunidad. Ella dijo "sí", pero dieron a la mujer indicios de que ella era lesbiana con experiencia. Jen sin duda pensó que tendría la oportunidad de presentar una rica heterosexual, que fue tal vez tenia un poco de curiosidad a los misterios del sexo lésbico.

Bella se juega directamente, por así decirlo, y disfrutó el hecho de que se estaba cometiendo un engaño al estudiante graduado de en la intimidación. Había cerca de 30 estudiantes de licenciatura en la discusión llevó sección Jen, y unos 20 de ellos eran mujeres. Jen ya había "golpeado" a un par de ellos, y Bella temía que no era coincidencia que que otros objetos de la atención de Jen fueron las chicas que estaban luchando con la clase. Ella sospechaba que podría haber un pequeño chantaje sexual pasando, así que quien pase por la gran mujer apeló al sentido de la justicia de Bella.

De todos modos, la "fecha" llegó, y Bella se unió a Jen en el bar de los estudiantes. Hablaron, y había un par de cervezas, y como llegó a conocer a Jen un poco, Bella se sintió un poco más simpática. Jen derramó su historia de dolor, que describe cómo PhD. Los candidatos, como ella fueron explotadas por los profesores titulares, quienes los usaron para hacer cantidades masivas de trabajo esclavo en sus propios proyectos de investigación, y para dirigir las secciones superpobladas en discusión. Además de las sesiones de clase dos veces por semana, los asistentes tuvieron que leer la enseñanza y las pruebas de grado de licenciatura y artículos, muchos de ellos horriblemente mal, incluso en esta institución de élite. Todo por una paga insultantemente baja, y mientras el estudiante de posgrado estaba tratando de seguir sus propios estudios. No es de extrañar que Jen fue agotada, y se llevó a cabo algunas de sus frustraciones en los estudiantes de licenciatura. Bella sin embargo no vio en la mujer algun indicio de chantaje sexual.

Después de haber tenido un par de copas, Jen le preguntó Bella si quería volver a su apartamento. Bella se hizo la tonta.

-¿Por qué?- -le preguntó

-No lo sé ... es un poco ruidoso aquí. Supongo que podríamos hablar, y tengo algunos CDs bueno también. ¿Te gusta el techno?- Jen le preguntó.

De hecho, Bella le gustaba Techno, pero no tenía ninguna ilusión de que la música era lo que Jen realmente tenía en mente.

-Sí, está bien.- Respondió Bella

Apartamento de Jen era un pequeño dormitorio en un complejo residencial de estudiante de pos-grado. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en el sofá, y la conversación se hizo más personal

-Bella ... no puedo dejar de notar que me miras con curiosidad a veces en clase. Es por eso que le pedí que me acompañen esta noche, porque tengo curiosidad por saber por qué tienes curiosidad- la miro.

-Dios, Jen, lo siento, yo no quise ser grosera. Es solo que... bueno... sos la primera mujer que he conocido que, uh, se parece a ti. Yo no… significa que usted es grande, pero... -Su rostro se puso rojo en su tosquedad inusual.

Jen se echó a reír.

-¿Quieres decir que me parezco a una tortillera!, Bella?

Bella estaba avergonzada, no por la referencia de la sexualidad, pero al ser tan transparentes.

-Sí, supongo que sí

-Bella, ¿alguna vez has tenido algún tipo de experiencia sexual con otra mujer?

Hay fue la invitación Bella había esperado. A pesar de su falta total de sorpresa, el rostro de Bella se hizo aún más caliente y rojo en la cuestión. No estaba acostumbrada a ser la "perseguido" en lugar del "perseguidor" en estos intercambios. Bella no quería mentir, así que en vez le dijo a una verdad parcial.

-Cuando tenía 15 años, una novia y yo practicamos los besos...-

Bella afectada de dudas en su respuesta, sin dar ninguna indicación de que lo que describió fue el movimiento de apertura de su propia seducción de su primera amante lesbiana, Becky, un poco tímido.

-¿Te gustó?- Jen le preguntó.

Bella trató de parecer avergonzada, y otra vez que tenía que actuar, una vez que se recuperó el equilibrio después de ser capturada por encima su curiosidad acerca de la apariencia de Jen y su personalidad, no era para nada tímida a la hora del que cambio había tomado la conversación. Pero ella no quería que Jen supiese, por lo que ella respondió vacilante.

-Er, sí, supongo. Sus labios eran suaves... Fue muy agradable...

-¿Te gustaría practicar los beso conmigo?-Jen le preguntó.

*Amazon: No se a que se refiere, solo que traducido significa Amazonas

Bueno, esto es una traducción que la historia tan solo tiene 2 capítulos y esta abandonada desde el 2009, no pude comunicarme con la autora pero la autora del fic es "Halen-Marie" y esta historia se llama "Bella gets hot with a butch lesbian at collage" (**Yo le voy a poner otro nombre**) traduciré esos 2 capítulos pero los fraccionare sacando 4 capítulos aproximadamente y luego yo la voy a continuar, se que pueden haber errores de traducción, pero espero que sea de su agrado! Gracias y si pueden háganme saber que les pareció!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella la miro sin decir nada, dejando que Jen tomase la decisión por si misma, Jen tomo su silencio como un "si", por lo que se inclino y puso sus suaves labios sobre los de ella. El primer beso fue casto y breve para observar como reaccionaba ella. Bella seguía estando en un estado pasivo a lo que Jen nuevamente tomo eso como un permiso para ser un poco mas agresiva, cuando volvió a inclinarse de nuevo y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, Jen chupo sus labios con delicadeza y de a poco comenzó a meter su lengua en la boca de Bella, explorando con su lengua la boca de la muchacha.

Después de haber seducido a Jessica, Bella solo había tenido relaciones sexuales con otras 3 chicas, siempre había sido la "agresora" ya que seducía chicas más jóvenes que ella, más tímidas o menos populares. Pero Bella jamás había estado con una mujer definida, Jen iba a ser con la primer mujer definida cerca de su sexualidad, con la que iba a estar. Además, dado a su gusto busco chicas tímidas que podía seducir y dominar, pero jamás había estado con una chica que tuviese definido ser lesbiana.

Por lo tanto, ser besada por Jen era una experiencia completamente nueva para Bella. Y eso se sumaba a una experiencia de vida cumplida. Sin embargo Bella, opto por tener un papel pasivo, y ver como era tener sexo con una mujer siendo la "caza" y no el "cazador".

Jen era una besadora excelente. Y por más que Bella estaba en pasiva, sentir la lengua de la otra mujer recorriendo su boca de forma más agresiva que el primer beso la provoco. Jen tenia a Bella entre sus fuertes brazos y la abrazaba mientras le daba un suave masaje a los labios de la muchacha con la lengua.

Bella estaba decidida a tomar las cosas con calma y dejar que Jen haga todo. Así que luego de unos minutos respondió el exigente beso de Jen, si Bella no hubiese respondido al beso, le hubiese dado a entender a Jen que la respuesta era un no y que no quería que siguiese, en cambio si le respondía dudosa, seria un quizás y seguiría. Eso era lo que Jen necesitaba para que sus acciones se tornaran completamente sexuales.

Jen comenzó a bajar su boca sensualmente al cuello de Bella y también beso los óvulos de sus oídos. Mordisqueo, beso y succiono suavemente la carne sensible de su cuello. Las manos de Jen comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Una de sus manos se dirigió a su espalda y se deslizo bajo la cinturilla de la falda, e hizo un recorrido con su mano en la parte superior de su culo de una manera muy sensual, acaricio la raja que estaba entre las mejillas de su culo que nacía justo debajo de la base de la columna. Con esa mano Jen apretó a Bella contra su cuerpo acercándola mas, deslizo su gran cuerpo por el sofá y se puso de costado, en un intento de pegar su cadera contra la de Bella para crear un poco de contacto.

Bella había comenzado a excitarse. Era divertido hacerle pensar a su instructora (Jen) que ella era novata en el sexo lesbico. Y añadiendo algo exótico al encuentro, al Bella estar en su plan de mantenerse pasiva, las manos grandes de Jen acariciándola añade un placer extra ya que era totalmente diferente a los papeles que Bella estaba acostumbrada a cumplir mientras tenia relaciones sexuales con alguien.

El tamaño de Jen se sumaba a todo esto al ser tan alta y tener una figura con proporciones perfectas. Bella, tan solo era un poquito mas alta de la estatura media de una mujer promedio, y con las chicas que ella había estado en la cama eran todas más chiquitas que ella. Jen tomo a Bella y la sentó en sus piernas, haciéndola sentirse como si fuese una muñeca mientras estaba en brazos de aquella mujer.

Lo importante, era que Jen la estaba excitando, porque a pesar de tener un tamaño y una personalidad intimidante, ella había resultado ser una mujer suave y hábil. La mano que había metido en la cinturilla de la falda de Bella se abrió paso al interior de su ropa interior, y ahora amasaba suavemente los cachetes de su trasero y acariciaba ligeramente su ano. Bella comenzó a acariciar el cuello y el oído de Jen, mientras ella bajaba hacia los pechos de la muchacha, Jen ya había desabrochado los dos primeros botones de la blusa de seda de Bella y tubo acceso a la piel sensible del valle que había en medio de sus pechos. Jen no deja de besar a Bella, donde sigue con la exploración de su boca, dándole sensuales besos franceses. Bella empezó a excitarse cada vez más, y de pronto se encontraron besándose frenéticamente, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, y ellas se turnaban para explorar la boca de la otra.

Las manos de Jen se movieron suavemente hasta que empezó a acariciar el cachete de su perfecto culo y los bien formados muslos de Bella, mientras que con su otra mano desabrocha algunos botones mas de la blusa de ella. Jen volvió a bajar su boca hacia los pechos de Bella, su carne suave y arrugada era algo que a Jen le encantaba, ella empezó a succionar y mordisquear sus pezones y el valle de entre medio de sus pechos dejando una lluvia de besos suaves y húmedos.

Las dos estaban jadeando, y lentamente desabrocho la blusa y llego debajo de esta para poder ir mas lejos, la muchacha se levanta y arregla su deshabillé y duda en volver a la casa o… la timidez fuera. La ropa empezaba a desaparecer y ninguna de las dos seria capas de evitar lo que estaba pasando. Bella no iba a ir a ninguna parte, así que una de las opciones era la mesa, pero Bella mantuvo su papel de chica pasiva y espero que Jen diera el primer paso. Esta no se hizo esperar

Jen saco la mano de debajo de la falda de Bella, y levanto la cabeza dejando de lamer sus pechos, y la miro fijamente a los ojos, sin decir nada, notaban la excitación de la otra, Jen desabrocho los botones restantes de la blusa de manga larga de Bella y luego desabrocho los botones de los puños. No recibió ninguna protesta. Jen retiro una manga del brazo de Bella y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra manga. Jen dejo a Bella vestida de la cintura para arriba, con tan solo un sostén de puntilla negro que se encontraba por debajo de sus pechos, dejándolos a estos expuestos. Jen volvió a acercarse a la bella muchacha y junto nuevamente sus labios mientras que con una de sus manos desabrochaba el sostén. Saco las tiras de los hombros de Bella y el sujetador cayo, ella se encontró totalmente desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Jen aprovecho y llevo una de sus manos grandes a uno de los pechos de Bella y ahueco su mano en el suavemente. Bella tenia un perfecto de senos, no eran pequeños, pero la mano de Jen era lo suficientemente grande como para agarrarlo todo en su mano. Comienza a amasar uno de sus pechos, llevo su otra mano al otro pezón de Bella, usando sus pezones hinchados como bocinas, pellizcándolos, bajo sus labios hasta sus pechos y comenzó dejando un rastro de besos en la parte superior de sus pechos, luego hundiéndose entre sus pechos, alrededor de las sinuosas curvas de la parte inferior, a los lados y luego chupo en forma de espiral cada pezón, con su mano suave continuo amasando y acariciando al otro. Jen regreso su boca a la de Bella para besarla y unir sus lenguas rápidamente, y luego los labios de la mujer volvieron rápidamente a sus pezones, y comenzó a tirarlos con sequedad al principio, luego separo sus labios y tomar todo su pezón en su boca. Luego empezó a trabajar con su lengua y sus dientes sobre el, pellizcándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente, lo succionaba ruidosamente y lo chupaba suavemente para luego aumentar la intensidad chupándolo duro, raspando sus dientes sobre la aureola hinchada del pezón de Bella, continuo chupándolo fuertemente.

Bella echo su cabeza hacia atrás y sintió su sexo empapado por la estimulación que recibían sus pechos. Pensó "Woow para ser una asistente de enseñanza de post-grado, y una estudiante explotada debió haber encontrado tiempo para poder perfeccionar sus técnicas de estimulación de pezones". Todo esos masajes que recibía en sus pechos enviaban una corriente a lo largo de su cuerpo, la cual iba directamente a su clítoris, y con sin darse cuenta llevo sus manos a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Jen, presionándola contra su pecho.

No hacia falta decir que Jen estaba muy excitada y disfrutaba chupándole las tetas a Bella. El no saber que Bella era lesbiana y con experiencia sexual la hacia excitar mas, ya que pensaba que "iba a hacer que una chica inexperta tuviese un orgasmo". Ella estaba disfrutando su momento de poder sobre una muchacha mucho más chica que ella. Pero Jen no solo quería chupar los hermosos senos de Bella, si no que también tenia ganas de beber de todos los demás lugares del cuerpo de la chica.

O_O

El segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y perdón por la demora! Gracias a:

Alice V Greene Masen Cullen y lunatico0030 por sus comentarios! Dejen sus opiniones de este capitulo! Gracias por leer! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Las manos de Jen había ido vagando de nuevo por mi cuerpo, y se encontraban en el cierre de mi falda. Soltó el cierre con éxito, y ella tiró de la prenda bajándola hasta por debajo de mi culo y continuo deslizándola por sus bien tonificadas piernas, dejándome vestida con sólo un par de bragas transparente. En este punto, la vulnerabilidad de mi desnudez cerca, en contraste con el estado de Jen, que estaba completamente vestida, me había causado un ataque de pánico, de menor importancia, y decidí abandonar mi papel de pasiva por un momento.

- ¡Espera! – dije levantando la cabeza de Jen de mis pechos. La mire a sus ojos, solo por unos segundos, y luego baje la mirada hacia sus pechos grandes, que parecían estar llamándome, inconcientemente una de mis manos se dirigió hacia uno de sus pechos, que aun, estaban cubiertos por su camisa. Lo masaje un poco, y después, volví a mirar a Jen a los ojos. Jen recibió mi masaje sin decir ni una sola palabra. Levante su camisa y la removí sacándola por su cabeza y así, dejar al descubierto sus pechos, eran casi del mismo tamaño que los míos, solo que por su contextura física sus pechos parecían ser mas voluptuosos. Jen decidió hacer acto de presencia, y deslizo su mano por su espalda hasta alcanzar el broche de su sostén, y con un movimiento ágil lo desabrocho dejando libres sus pechos. Tendí nuevamente mi mano, fingiendo timidez, y con cautela acaricie uno de sus suaves pechos, y repetí la misma acción con el otro. Jen, ansiosa por volver a ser quien controlase la situación, se levanto y desabrocho lentamente sus jeans ajustados. Mirándome a los ojos comenzó a bajarlos suavemente por su femenina cadera y continúo tirando de ellos hasta terminar de deslizarlos por sus largas y musculosas piernas. Me sentí aliviada y solté bruscamente el aire que había estado conteniendo al darme cuenta que llevaba unas bragas normales, muy delicada y sexy, pero lograban cubrir lo necesario.

Jen volvió a sentarse, y luego suavemente me empujo de nuevo hacia el sofá quedando sobre mi, y apretó su piel desnuda contra la mía. A pesar de mi postura sumisa, y el ahora estar debajo del hermoso cuerpo de Jen casi desnuda, note que mi profesora estaba casi tan desvestida como yo, me maldecí por detenerme a pensar en eso, ya que me provoco un ataque de pánico momentáneo. Estaba siendo dominada por mi profesora, que además de ser lesbiana, tenia un cuerpo de infarto, y aunque me encantaba ser yo la que controlaba las situaciones, en este momento estaba dispuesta a apreciar e incluso a saborear esta emoción tan peculiar que me estaba creando sentirme vulnerable físicamente. Sin embargo, sentía una vulnerabilidad psicológica al estar casi desnuda mientras mi acompañante estaba vestida era otra cosa. Intente obviar ya que por suerte, ella estaba casi en la misma situación que la mía, y también procure no olvidar el papel que estaba jugando con Jen, yo estaba dejando que una mujer de mas edad y experiencia seduzca a una lesbiana virgen que estaba temblando de lujuria.

Jen reanudo sus besos pasando su lengua por mis labios. Bajo hacia mi cuello y los óvulos de mis oídos, que ya estaban sensibles, y los acaricio con sus carnosos labios y continuo bajando por mis suaves pechos hasta encontrarse con mis pezones, tomo uno de ellos entre sus labios y lo succiono tiernamente. Además de gemir por esas caricias no podía ignorar la deliciosa sensación de sentir su cuerpo casi desnudo sobre el mió, su piel haciendo contacto con la mía, solo separadas por esas finas capas de tela que cubrían nuestros sexos. Jen, con un suave movimiento, coloco su muslo contra mi entrepierna, y comenzó a estimularme moliendo suavemente su muslo con mi sexo.

Jen quito sus labios de mis pezones, y elevo su cuerpo, luego bajo lentamente poniendo sus pechos en mi cara, y comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás, deslizando sus grandes tetas por mi cara. _"Adiós a la chica pasiva"_ pensé, era hora de poner un poco de mi parte. Obligue a Jen a levantarse y luego a dejarse caer suavemente poniendo su pezón de lleno entre mis labios, al sentir el roce, decidí abrir mi boca y dejar entrar su pezón. En ese momento no me importo tener que ser la pasiva, solo me importaba chupar ese delicioso pezón que tenia en mi boca.

Si hubiese prestado mas atención en los detalles, en este momento, Jen podría haber tenido una sospecha de que yo ya tenia experiencia, ya que estaba succionando su pezón era todo menos un primer esfuerzo a tientas de una amateur* que se espera de una chica lesbiana sin experiencia. Yo le había chupado las tetas a varias de mis ex novias, y ellas habían quedado muy satisfechas de cómo lo había hecho. Yo había ido tomando una nota mental de lo que les gustaba y de lo que a mi me gustaba, y había usado mi imaginación para encontrar formas nuevas y diferente de darles placer en los pechos a otra mujer. No había logrado contenerme, y la suerte estuvo a mi favor, ya que Jen me dejo hacer uso de mi experiencia con sus tetas.

Notaba que Jen no estaba conmigo en su totalidad, ya que estaba perdida en la lujuria, sabia que era porque había logrado seducirme y llevarme justo a tener "mi primera experiencia lesbica". También sabia que la excitaba mas que sus pechos estuviesen siendo succionados por una mujer mas joven que ella, la hacia sentirse genial, y todavía la hacia sentirse mejor saber que su estudiante de universidad, era una chica sin experiencia en el sexo con otra chica, y ese pensamiento solo la hacia emocionarse mas y lograr nublar esa parte lógica, esa parte que le permitiese detenerse a ver que en verdad, tenia mucha experiencia en esto

Esto había dado un giro bastante extraño, pero así, todo el mundo estaba contento. Jen, porque pensaba que estaba haciendo el amor con una adolescente hermosa y pensaba que estaba iniciando a una novata; Bella porque estaba de nuevo en ese terreno tan familiar del viejo sexo lesbico, deliciosamente pecaminoso. Los senos de Jen cuelgan sobre mi cara, tentándome, así que decidí empezar a mordisquear y chupar uno de sus pezones que ya estaban hipersensibles. Con mi mano apreté su otro pezón, y empecé a masajear y amasar su enorme teta. Los pezones de Jen no eran ni grandes ni pequeños, su aureola eran del tamaño de una moneda de medio dólar y tenían una protuberancia moderadamente prominente. Decidí darles un premio especial por ser tan apetecibles, y comencé a darle una mejor succión a ese delicioso pezón.

Jen ya estaba casi lista, pero no del todo como para ir por "el oro". Quería que le chuparan un poco mas sus teta, pero también, quería devolverme ese favor, se notaba en como miraba mis pechos y se mordía el labio. Ella torpemente maniobro su cuerpo para poder bajar la cabeza hacia mi pezón sin quitar sus pechos de encima de mi cara. Tuve que moverme para poder adaptarme a esta nueva posición y poder tomar nuevamente su pezón en su boca. Ambas estábamos mamando los pechos de la otra como un bebe, y una rápida señal viajaba desde nuestros pezones a nuestro clítoris haciendo que nos empapemos cada vez mas.

Ya habíamos llegado hasta ese punto, tan cerca de nuestro objetivo. Notaba como Jen intentaba controlarse y posponer el acto final, sin éxito. A regañadientes, saco mi pezón fuera de su boca y saco su pezón de mi boca. Comenzó a dejar un sendero de besos en mi abdomen mientras descendía a esa "Tierra Prometida". Respire profundo _"¡Al fin!"_ pensé. Jen saboreaba suavemente mi piel, disfrutando de ese momento, y yo no estaba muy satisfecha con el hecho de tener que estar recostada en un sofá y permitir que Jen me estimule lentamente haciendo crecer mi necesidad física sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Jen llego a la gomita de mis bracas, y no dudo ni un segundo en tirarlas hacia abajo. La ayude levantando mi trasero muy ligeramente, ella deslizo la diminuta prenda por mis torneadas piernas y por sobre mis cuidados pies, y la dejo caer sobre el sofá. Me miro, estaba totalmente desnuda reclinada en su sofá, tenia su mirada fija en mi cuerpo, y sus ojos expresaban admiración. Jen dio un leve codazo en mis muslos, logrando que involuntariamente separe mis piernas, y sin mas, puso su boca en mi sexo.

Como todo lo demás en Jen, su boca no era la excepción, y su boca logro cubrir la mayor parte de mi sexo. Me retorcía de placer, sentía su suave y húmeda lengua recorrerme, pasándola por encima de mi vagina y haciendo una leve presión en ese lugar. Empuje mis caderas hacia arriba buscando mas contacto, y ese acto ayudo a Jen a abarcar un poco mas de mi sexo. Separo mis pliegues y los mantuvo abiertos, para un mayor contacto, y se puso a trabajar nuevamente con mi vulva.

Esto era nuevo para mi, en muchos sentidos. Siempre había recibido sexo oral de mis amantes anteriores, pero la diferencia, era que yo les había enseñado a hacerlo. Esta, era la primera vez que no me había tomado la molestia de enseñarle a nadie como lamer un coño. Jen estaba impaciente. Ella no era torpe, era muy hábil.

Casi llegue al orgasmo justo en ese momento. Jen había introducido su lengua rígida hasta el fondo de mi vagina. _"Dios mío"_ abrí los ojos y gemí audiblemente _"¡Su lengua es enorme!"_ aunque me había dado cuenta al besarla, no podía dejar de notarlo, pero por alguna razón no había logrado encontrar los puntos clave de recepción con su boca para hacerme llegar a la cumbre. _"Hurra"_ pensé. Sabia que en este aspecto, Jen, no era mi tipo de amante ideal, pero creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto… ¡Si, voy a acostumbrarme a esto!

Decidí quedarme en mi lugar y no salir de mi pasividad, no tenía otra opción, aunque, en realidad, estaba recibiendo mucho placer en mi hendidura, estaba decidida a entregarme al placer y procurar que dure, por lo que me obligue a relajarme y a concentrarme en esa maravillosa lengua que se estaba comiendo mi vagina de manera tortuosamente lenta. Jen metió su lengua todavía mas dentro mío y comenzó a sorber mis jugos, y me acaricio de arriba a abajo, el clítoris y continuo masajeando con su lengua mis labios, hasta llegar a las antípodas de perineo, entre mi vulva y mi culo, y luego volvió hasta mi clítoris, y bajo nuevamente hacia mi vagina penetrándome con su lengua, giro su cuerpo recostándose sobre el mío quedando en un perfecto sesenta y nueve. Y ahí fue cuando la probé.

Jen estaba lamiéndome y yo acerque mi cara a su sexo y la probé con mi lengua. Era, probablemente, la mejor vulva que había lamido. No es que tuviese alguna queja sobre sus amantes anteriores. De hecho, la mayor parte de la emoción que sentía del sexo entre chicas, venia en romper la resistencia de su amante, tomándola por sorpresa e induciéndola a estar dispuesta a realizar un acto obseso, y luego, saborear el bochorno y la vergüenza de la temblorosa chica al poner sus labios, por primera vez, en el sexo de otra mujer, para ser mas precisos, mi sexo. A pesar de que solo podía haber una "primera vez" para cualquier mujer, había descubierto que si luego seguías teniendo sexo con ella, había algo en particular que cambiaba la situación, tan solo por el hecho de haber sido su primera vez, así que, por suerte, jamás la excitación desapareció completamente.

Pero en este caso, podía disfrutar de una boca entrenada y dispuesta demostrar su habilidad sexual. Su enorme lengua le otorga un beneficio adicional inesperado, pero obviamente, bienvenido. Esa emoción de tener al fruto prohibido de unos labios vírgenes, había desaparecido, ya que había ganado esa pequeña emoción, de estarle jugando un pequeño engaño a Jen.

Me centre en el placer que estaba recibiendo de sus expertos labios sobre mi vulva. Jen tenia resistencia, así como una gran habilidad, y mantenía un ritmo enérgico con su lengua, lamiendo y succionando mi clítoris, variando con un movimiento poco delicado y muy rápido. "_Mierda, Mierda"_ la punta de su lengua se tenso, y fue delineando el contorno de mi sexo tanto como su boca lo permitía, y de vez en cuando, aplicaba una leve succión en diferentes zonas, tirando suavemente de mi carne dentro y fuera de su boca, luego comenzó a deslizar su lengua deliciosamente a través de mis pliegues blandos.

Esa ultima acción, me llevo hasta el borde del precipicio, sentí una fuerte sacudida por uno de los orgasmos mas satisfactorio que había experimentado. Jen devoro todos mis jugos desesperadamente; mis jugos le habían empapado sus mejillas y su mentón.

Por fin, las olas de placer comenzaron a desaparecer, yacía agotada, todavía estaba débil e inmóvil por el fuerte orgasmo que había tenido hacia unos momentos. Jen volvió a bajar a mi sexo, ahora ultra sensible, y comenzó a dejar suaves besos en el, mientras descendía a mis muslos y limpiaba con pasión los jugos que había resbalado hacia aquella sedosa zona. En el pequeño sofá, no había lugar para nosotras dos, así que Jen se sentó en el suelo, y se traslado hasta donde pudiese abrazarme, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

Ya me había recuperado casi por completo, pero decidí no dárselo a conocer a Jen, ya que no sabia que decisión tomar, y no estaba completamente segura de lo que quería hacer. Por supuesto, Jen debía estar buscando algo de reciprocidad, y yo tenia algunos sentimientos encontrados acerca si seguir estando con ella. Por un lado, me gustaba mucho chupar coños, y estaba dispuesta a aplicar mis habilidades en el tierno sexo de mi profesora. Añadido a eso, lo justo, era justo, y Jen acababa de darme el mejor sexo oral en mi joven vida. Pero no podía olvidar como Jen había intimidado a otras estudiantes de licenciatura de su clase, y tenia una sospecha, que a Jen le gustaba chantajear sexualmente a sus estudiantes con problemas femeninos. Pero decidí hacer oídos sordos, sabia que probablemente, acabaría dando esta bella mujer lo que necesitaba, el mejor sexo oral de su vida.

- Woow, Jen, eso fue realmente… algo genial – dije hablando con la pura verdad- Nunca había experimentado algo como eso.

- Gracias Bella. Créeme, el placer fue mío – Jen estaba hablando con un tono muy dulce, sabia que ella estaba cerca de lograr lo que tanto ansiaba, pero todavía, no había dado el siguiente paso, así que, decidí enturbiar un poco el agua.

- Dios, Jen, yo… yo no se hacer algo como lo que acabas de hacer – Se que esta vez, no es la verdad pura. Ya había estado muy cerca de hacerle algo así, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo bien aquí y ahora con esta hermosa mujer.

- ¡Oh, eso esta bien Bella!, por supuesto que me encantaría que lo hicieras, pero se que es un gran paso para una mujer en su primera vez… tal vez, podríamos perder un poco el tiempo.

Esa paciencia y bondad inesperada de parte de Jen, me llevo a estar un paso mas cerca de que consiguiese su deseo, ya que no pude evitar sentir una ola de calidez y simpatía por aquella mujer que me acababa de dar un gran placer. Me senté decidida a darle lugar a Jen en el sofá, ella se acomodo en el sofá, y se adaptaba muy bien a mi cuerpo. Jen se levanto, y nuevamente me sorprendí por el tamaño de aquella mujer. Esto era tan diferencia a todas mis experiencias anteriores. La visión de aquella mujer escultural y de aspecto rudo, solo vistiendo unas bragas, tuvo un gran efecto en mí, y comencé a excitarme nuevamente. Jen añade a esto, el efecto de quitarse esas bragas lentamente, balanceándose, haciendo algo similar a un strip tease. El aroma de su excitado coño floto inevitablemente a mi nariz.

La vulva de Jen estaba a varios centímetros por encima de mi cara, ya que yo estaba sentada debajo suyo en el sofá. Aunque estaba decidida a conservar mi papel de pasiva, no pude evitar extender mi mano y acariciar la suave piel del interior de sus muslos musculosos. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuero de Jen, y ella se semi desplomo en el sofá a mi lado. Ella estaba completamente desnuda y sexualmente insatisfecha. Jen alargo so brazo y me tomo de los hombros acercándome a su cuerpo, y se inclino para poder plantar un beso urgente en mis suaves labios.

Podía oler y saborear mis jugos vaginales en el rostro de mi profesora, lo que causo que una gran excitación naciese dentro mió. Le devolví el beso a Jen, ansiosa movió mi brazo extendido entre sus piernas. _"Ok, lo justo es justo"_, dos podemos jugar a este juego. Comencé a guiar mi brazo hacia abajo, hacia el sexo de Jen, pero vacile antes de completar el camino. No tenía ninguna intención de renunciar a mi papel de "principiante" en este juego, y así pase un momento, jugando con su pelvis. Comencé a masajear su monte de Venus, presionando bien y agradablemente sobre el hueso púbico.

Al primer toque en su montículo, Jen había separado sus muslos ampliamente, con entusiasmo, invitándome a tocar aun mas. A excepción de una breve caricia en la carne de mis muslos, todavía húmedos, Jen no vacilo y comenzó a acariciar suavemente con sus dedos, de arriba hacia abajo, mis labios vaginales externos, que ya estaban lubricados, en su recorrido, sus dedos se sumergieron en mi conducto vaginal, para recoger mas de mis jugos, que todavía estaba presente en cantidades abundantes, y los retiro. Su toque se movió hacia el norte un par de pulgadas, y masajeo suavemente mi clítoris con movimientos circulares. Esta estimulación directa en mi centro de placer, me condujo a una excitación máxima.

_"Bueno, bueno, ya"_ pensé, y sin perder mas tiempo, dirigí dos dedos al sexo de Jen. Como todo lo demás en aquella mujer, su vulva también era grande. Estaba fascinada acariciando sus labios mayores, eran enormes, la acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo, luego, decidí sumergir mis dedos brevemente en su vagina. Jen se quedo sin aliento y se estremeció ante mi contacto. Como era de esperarse, su canal vaginal estaba abierto y había montones de jugos y sonreí mentalmente ante eso.

Empecé a jugar con su sexo, haciendo masajes directos en su clítoris. Jen movió sus dedos a la parte inferior de mi sexo e inserto un dedo dentro mío, y luego inserto un segundo dedo en mi vagina. Sin abandonar mi papel "temblé como una virgen" y dude antes de copiar a mi sexy profesora, pero luego seguí su ejemplo, y sumergí dos de mis dedos profundamente en su cavernosa vagina.

Una vez mas, me estaba divirtiendo con este juego, en diferentes niveles. En un nivel físico, Jen estaba con sus dedos completamente hundidos en mi vagina y con otro de sus dedos estaba masajeando mi clítoris, la mire con mis ojos cargados de lujuria. Estaba disfrutando devolverle el favor, amaba esa sensación del goteo de los flujos de otra mujer respondiendo a mis estímulos. Luego, estaba el juego que estaba jugando, en el cual debía abstenerme a realizar acciones con mis dedos que diesen indicios de que no era inexperta en esto, y por eso, comencé a reflejar las acciones de Jen realizándolas en su cuerpo. Fue divertido mantener el papel de pasiva, en el sentido de que yo no iniciaba ninguna técnica en su sexo que Jen no haya utilizado conmigo primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Amateur: Se lo utiliza al referirse a un aficionado o a una persona o actividad de índole no profesional, en cualquier área del conocimiento o actividad.<strong>

**Hoola! Regrese... Se no tengo perdón de nadie ni pienso prometer nada, tampoco pienso excusarme, solo voy a decir que tuve un año muy difícil lleno de problemas familiares. Bueno... tarde 2 días, si 2 días en traducir este capitulo, siéndoles sincera, lo iba a hacer por la mitad y luego iba a subir la otra parte, pero no me pareció justo dado a todo el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar. No lo releer así que soy por hecho que debe haber algunos errores. Me costo mucho hacerlo y como verán esta desde el punto de vista de bella, cambiando, así el punto de vista de la historia original. Le agregue muchas cosas que para mi eran necesarias y hacían mas fácil la comprensión del texto y por ese motivo, es mas largo el capitulo. Sin mas, espero que su capitulo sea de su agrado y espero esta vez no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**Con respecto a mis otras historias, a todas las voy a continuar, solo que se me esta poniendo difícil tener inspiración.**

**Ahora si, me despido y gracias, de verdad, GRACIAS por sus Reviews. Agradecería que me dejasen un comentario ya sea positivo o negativo, pero me gusta leerlos y saber si les gusta o que tengo que mejorar.**

**Las Quieroo!**

**Vanii**


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Jen estaba muy caliente, respiraba con dificultad y tensaba y relajaba sus muslos, ella necesitaba un alivio. Sabia que no le estaba dando la estimulación necesario que necesitaba para mandarla al borde del orgasmo, y me daba curiosidad ver como resolvería eso. Jen estaba jadeando, se esforzaba mucho por hablar.

- Bella, por supuesto que si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo –Jadeo, jadeo –Pero si quieres, me encantaría… –Jadeo - … Me encantaría sentir tu boca… ahí abajo. Si no, lo voy a tener que –Jadeo cuando la toque tiernamente –Lo voy a tener que hacer yo misma

"Bueno" pensé "Ya que me lo dijo, genial. ¡Manos a la obra!". No dije nada solo asentí, deslice mi cuerpo hacia abajo. Ella adopto una posición cómoda. Me incline sobre ella para tener una mejor vista y acceso a su intimidad. Jen suspiro con alivio y excitación, tratando de reorganizarse a si misma, estaba tan apetecible, así, tumbada en el sofá, con su enorme cuerpo estirado y abriendo las piernas acogedoramente para mi.

Me tome mi tiempo, no tenia ninguna prisa en satisfacerla aunque notaba su desesperada necesidad, lo se, es algo sádico y en otro sentido, era la mejor manera de mejorar la emoción y el placer de Jen, que ansiaba tener satisfecho su coño, siendo lamido por lo que ella creía que era una joven cuya boca nunca antes había tocado los pliegues de otra mujer. En este matiz, había una particular excitación – la anticipación de que la virgen chica pruebe su sexo – pero yo, tenía una gran experiencia y conocimiento.

Pero lo que Jen no sabia, no reduciría su emoción, así que en ese sentido su papel de "virgen nerviosa" no era sádico en absoluto, si no un precioso regalo, a pesar de que se prolonga el momento de la bella mujer adolorida que necesitaba encontrar alivio.

Finalmente, me encontraba en la posición clásica, acostada boca abajo entre las piernas extendidas de mi amante jadeante, mi rostro y mis labios estaban suspendidos sobre el goteante sexo de la mujer. Me detuve y saboree el momento, inhalando el olor de su vagina excitada, deleitando mis ojos con lo mojado, resbaladizo, y rosa que se encontraba su coño. Nunca antes había visto que de una vagina saliese tantos líquidos

Debía preocuparme otra vez por retener las pruebas sobre mi habilidad y mi experiencia en como lamer un coño. Pero Jen estaba tan excitada y con tanta necesidad que eso no me supondría un problema. Tome el clítoris de mi compañera en mi boca y comencé a hacer un abajo-arriba sencillo con mi lengua. Jen emitió un profundo gemido ante el contacto. Decidí insertarle un dedo en su profunda vagina, que rápidamente desapareció hundiéndose en ella, por lo que añadí un segundo dedo, seguido por un tercero, y luego por un cuarto dedo, y todavía apenas sentía resistencia. T

Nunca había hecho un "Fisted" * a una mujer, pero sabia todo acerca de la teoría, gracias a la investigación que había realizado leyendo literatura erótica lesbiana y a la pornografía pura y simple. Nunca había podido realizarlo porque todas mis amantes anteriores eran jóvenes adolescentes como yo, y nunca hubiese podido meter mi mano por completo en sus tiernas vaginas. Por eso, siempre había pensado que era una idea un poco… bruta. Ahora, con Jen, esto cambiaba. El Fisting ya no me parecía asqueroso, dado a que ella tenia una gran capacidad en su coño. Metí el dedo faltante a los ya cuatro enterrados dedos, su vagina chorreaba. Quite su clítoris de mi boca para poder concentrarme en esta nueva experiencia, observaba con fascinación como toda mi mano desaparecía lentamente en esa cueva la cual estaba explorando.

Apreté mi mano hasta lo más profundo, hasta que mi muñeca también estuvo dentro de su cuerpo, luego empuje mas, hasta llegar a su tope. Fue algo asqueroso, pero emocionante. Gire un poco mi mano sintiendo las paredes vaginales de Jen, era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. Comencé a acariciarla con cautela.

Jen estaba en éxtasis. Sabía que le encantaba la sensación de mi mano llenando su coño. Yo estaba muy concentrada en ejercer presión en la vagina de Jen con mi puño. Las paredes vaginales de Jen comenzaron a contraerse cerca del orgasmo.

Me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de venirse por la urgencia de sus gemidos. No me quedaron dudas de eso, ya que sus músculos apretaron con fuerza mi puño y antebrazo, junto a unos espasmos de alivio mientras sentía como su coño se llenaba de líquidos. Fue una sensación extraña. Comencé a excitarme nuevamente. Su palpitante coño mandaba corrientes eléctricas a través de mi puño hacia mi intimidad. Mi coño se estremecía ante esas vibraciones.

Sus contracciones fueron disminuyendo de apoco, hasta que se detuvo por completo. Había sido una experiencia sumamente emocionante. Mi coño me reclamaba atención y mi vientre se sentía pesado. Arrastre mi cuerpo sobre el de Jen, puse una rodilla a cada lado de su cabeza y deje caer mi coño sobre su cara. Ella me respondió con un gran chuparon que me arranco el mas delicioso gemido.

Estaba en llamas, pero tense mis músculos de los muslos y el abdomen, intentando retener mi liberación, durante al menos 90 segundos, dejando que las sensación se acumulen lo más posible antes de relajarme y dejar que mi orgasmo se abalanzase. Me vine sobre la cara de Jen, empapando su cara, ella encantada lamió mis jugos de mi vagina.

Caí sobre ella, rendida, quede inmóvil luego de mi orgasmo. La única razón de este inminente orgasmo fue el orgasmo de ella en mi puño.

Antes de derrumbarme sobre mi espalda, había enderezado mis piernas, que ahora colgaban del sofá. Mis muslos encerraban la cabeza de Jen. Me incline un poco para darle a mi amante una vista perfecta de mi rosado coño, todavía empapado y palpitante. También le di una vista perfecta de mi plano abdomen firme y si levantaba un poco sus ojos, podría ver mis rosados y suaves senos.

Cuando me recupere de mi orgasmo, me vestí y deje el apartamento de Jen. Camine por el campus para ir hacia mi habitación. Me pregunte si ella volvería a buscarme para otra… experiencia.

Diez días después de nuestro encuentro de la noche del viernes, la invitación vino, pero con un toque

"Bella, estoy invitando a algunas chicas a mi fiesta del sábado por la noche, y me encantaría que te unieses a nosotras"

Observe la parte de "algunas chicas" de la carta de Jen, y también capto mi atención la palabra "fiesta". Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ya que tenía una idea bastante clara del tipo de "fiesta" que probablemente seria. Mejor dicho, seria una orgía. Una orgía lesbiana, me corregí mentalmente. Sentí una emoción familiar, la cual se sentía solo al tener entre las manos al fruto prohibido. Aunque estaba asustada, mi cita con Jen había sido la mejor experiencia lesbiana que había tenido, pero la idea de varias mujeres desnuda juntas… hacia que la excitación me nublara la vista.

Llame a Jen a su celular

- Gracias por la invitación Jen, me encantaría unirme a ustedes –respondí a su tarjeta

- Genial, nos vemos el sábado. Uh, Bella... podríamos vernos mas tarde, así podríamos planear lo del sábado

- Uh, esta bien. Suena divertido. Nos vemos en tu apartamento esta noche

Fin de la llamada

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hermosuras! Como dije en mi otro fi<strong>**c "Sálvame del Abismo" voy a actualizar esta semana mis historias toodo lo que pueda! Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo que la autora original Helen-Marie escribió. Si quieren que haga algunos capítulos mas, obviamente, que de aquí en mas, haría yo los capítulos, me gustaría que comenten,si no, la dejare hasta aquí. Espero que estén bien y que se pasen por mis otras historias!**

**Besoos!**

**Vanii! :D**


End file.
